


Son of a Preacher Man

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Thank you, Jesus.





	Son of a Preacher Man

Dean’s new boyfriend is Cas Novak, the preacher’s son. Dean’s never been much for praying before, but Cas’ slim hips and strong hands have him thanking God with his whole heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from [Overrun Youth](http://yournakedbatman.tumblr.com/).


End file.
